Carolignian Blood
Tyr was back on the battlefield. Or, was soon to be. Shortly after he barely survived his last siege, the king had gathered the 1st Legionaries who weren’t already marching to war. A massive force marched out. They marched to Poltav territory! “Do you think the king can take us to victory again, Tyr?” A comrade in arms from his last mission asked, Al Redhill. Though he knew how Tyr would respond. “Of course. Faith in king and country.” Tyr responded, as expected. They camped for the night. Tyr was chilled to the bone. His teeth chattered, though Carolignians are used to the cold, now it was worse than ever. Faith, Steel, Honor...he repeated to himself to try to ease his spirits. They drunk mead together under a tent. It warmed them up some. “I never thought this would be what the army is like.” One Carolignian said. “Aye. I just wanted an adventure.” Said another. “What an adventure we got. Freezing in the ice marching to Poltav.” The other replied. Tyr silently sipped his mead, fingering a locket at his neck. And whispering to it. “I’ll be back, I swear.” He seemed emboldened by this, and spoke up. “Then who wants to go have some fun?” He said. Some soldiers perked up. “I’m gonna go hunt for some real food! Who’s with me?” Two soldiers jumped up. “Aye!” They cried. They were his friends, Darel, and Will. “Then get your guns ready!” He awaited at the camps exit, Boomstick ready. Will walked up. “What kind o game do you think we’ll find mate?” He asked. “Bears. Maybe...monsters.” Tyr replies as Darel came forward. “Then let’s get on to it. I’m ready for a hunt! Hello there, Darel.” Said will. Darel hopped over on one leg, having stubbed his toe. “Aye! Y’all ready to-“ he was cut off when he fell over, directly into the snow. “Come on Will! Get yourselves together!” Darel told him, and Darel and Tyr picked him up. “S...sorry guys. I drunk to much. Hic!” Will replied, and he walked groggily onward. They journeyed through the snow, Boomstick in hand. “Do y’all hear that?” Said Tyr. A wolfs howl sounded in the wild. “Warewolves?” Darel Said, he was always superstitious. “Not this time, I wouldn’t think.l said the now sober Will. Tyr listened in silence. He heard more. It was like the noises encircled the camp. “I hear roars...but not bestial ones...roars of...” he was interrupted, Darel had dashed off into the woods. Convinced they were werewolves, he was resolved to kill them. Will looked at Tyr, questioningly. Tyr modded. They ran after him. They went into snow covered forest Darel Went to, calling for him. They heard his cry and went towards it. “GREENSKINS!!!” They heard it, and elevated he cry. The camp was alert and began preparing. But they did not go back. They needed to make sure Darel was safe. They continued running, finding Darel backed against a tree, surrounded by brutes. “Hey Brutes! Get over here!” Will yelled. A foolish Orc turned and was shot in the head by Tyr. Will drew his sword and charged. Darel seized the advantage and kicked a Orc, knocking him back and giving Darel time to draw a Knife. Wolfs and orcs were all around. “Darel! You idiot! You’ve killed us all!” Will says. “Worry not! I have a plan.” Darel replied. He killed the challenging Orcs and pointed towards the direction of a cave in the mountains. “The entrance of it is ready to collapse! We can run in and collapse it, then wait till there gone and escape!” He said. Will and Tyr looked at each other, in unbelief of the idea. They broke and ran to the cave, weapons in hand. A ghoulblin leapt from the mountains, but was killed before he could hit the ground by the sweep of a sword. They hear there enemies rush towards them. “Into the cave! Now!” Darel yelled. They dived in. Darel did not. They looked on with shock as when the horde advanced Darel shot the top of the cave and it closed in, and as he said, protected them. They heard Darel die fighting the Orcs once it closed. “Great. Now Darels dead and were stuck in a cave!” Will yelled, with anger and sadness. The cave was like any other, but in the back there was a shine. “Back there. What’s that glow...” Tyr and will walked towards it. It looked like a sword, it’s blade inside of a stone. As they neared it they heard a hiss, and the walls began to move “What’s going o-“ Will was cut of when Ghoulblins sprang from the walls. They dragged him to the floor. Tyr ran towards the sword in the stone, but as he did he was stabbed in the legs and back by small Ghoulblin blades. He ran, but couldn’t take the pain. He collapsed in front of it, bleeding everywhere. Ghoulblins sorrounded him. Then with his last once of strength, he reached for the sword, blood pooling beneath him. He drew it. And as if a holy light went through him, he was healed. Light radiated through the cave. He turned around and tore through the Ghoulblins. He grabbed the hand of Darels corpse. A light went from him to Will, coursing from his arm to the others. Darel stood up. “What In Ulhiem’s realm is that?” “Faith. Steel. Honor. Blood.” That was all Tyr said. He stabbed the sword through a crack in the rocks that blocked the entrance, there was a explosion and it broke. He looked, and could see the Orcs tear into what was left of Darel. He charged the biggest one with his blade, and swept to the side, decapitating it. Soon there fighting was over. Will and Tyr stood over the remnants of Darel. They kneeled beside his body. “Well...that’s not how I thought he would die. You think he knew about that sword?” Will Said, solemnly. “I fully believe he did. He knows all about the legends of this place. He must have been scared Orcs would take it. But then if he found it in the cave like that and it’s some ancient legend, how has it not been taken?” Tyr said. “Maybe no one else is worthy, Tyr.” Replied will. They took Darels remains and buried them beside a tree. It was dark, and they were lost. They camped, and then traveled to try to find there way out of the woods. Somehow they had gone deeper then expected. “Well Tyr, I’m glad that of all the people to be lost with, its you.” Will said. Tyr didn’t reply. Will looked over the kneeling Tyra shoulder, and saw he was holding a locket with a image...a image of a girl. And she had a wedding ring. Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy Short Story Category:Carolean Army Category:Carolean